The ChessBoard
by Umebocchi
Summary: Thomas et ses amis ont réussi à s'échapper du Labyrinthe et doivent maintenant survivre à la Terre Brûlée. Queen et ses amis souhaitent survivre à la Braise. Est-ce que ces deux groupes arriveront à s'entendre. Dans un monde où l'espoir n'existe pas et où la mort règne, les pièces de l'échiquier bougent doucement.


**Chapitre I**

Une femme à l'allure distinguée avançait à grandes enjambées dans un couloir blanc. Le bruit de ses talons emplissait le long couloir. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte fermée par plusieurs cadenas et barres métalliques -sans oublier le système de sécurité haute technologique-. La dame passa une carte dans l'interstice et déverrouilla les cadenas. Elle pénétra dans la pièce. Celle-ci n'était décorée que d'un lit. La pièce entière était d'un blanc éclatant. La femme fit un pas vers le lit où un adolescent aux cheveux courts et châtains était attaché au lit par les poignets et les chevilles. L'adolescent hurla sur la femme en blanc :

« Ne vous approchez pas. » lui dit-il froidement. La femme s'arrêta net. « Si vous faites un pas de plus vous ne verrez pas le jour se lever lorsque je serais détachée. »

« Et que comptes tu faire si tu ne sors jamais ? » demanda la femme avec un sourire narquois. « Croyez moi Paige, je sortirais d'ici. » assura l'adolescent. La femme fixa son regard sur l'individu en face d'elle.

Elle trembla légèrement à l'entente de la voix de son prisonnier. Elle tourna rapidement les talons et s'enfuit de la pièce. Avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte, elle entendit très distinctement la jeune personne qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter :

« Attention Paige. La moindre erreur te conduiras à ta perte. Alors surveille bien tes arrières. »

Son corps s'affaiblissait de plus en plus chaque jour. Les restrictions qui la maintenait attachées au lit lui blesser les poignets et les chevilles. Son estomac quémandait de la nourriture et sa gorge était sèche sut à la déshydratation. Pourtant, aucune larmes n'a jamais coulées.

Des alarmes résonnait dans tout le quartier général de W.I.C.K.E.D. Elle courrait dans les couloirs, boitant et trébuchant sur tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Une voix tournait en boucle dans les hauts-parleurs des couloirs :

« Alerte à toutes les unités ! Le Sujet Alpha s'est échappé ! Je répète: le Sujet Alpha s'est échappé ! Il est impératif de le retrouver et de l'appréhendait! Alerte.. ! »

Le sujet courait dans les couloirs pressant le pas. Il atteignit une grande porte et il passa le passe qu'il avait volé à un garde. La lumière passa au vert et la porte s'ouvrit. Alpha sourit tout en passant la porte menant à sa liberté.

Ils avaient survécus au labyrinthe et pourtant ils devaient encore mettre leurs vies en jeu pour un homme-rat. Thomas et les autres blocards avaient été emmenés dans une sorte de bunker qui n'avait que trois pièces. Puis un homme qui ressemblait à un rat arriva comme un fleur et leur annonça qu'ils étaient maintenant admis dans la phase 2. Ils avaient deux semaines pour rejoindre le refuge, sans ça le virus de la Braise implanter dans leur organisme les transformeraient en fondus. Ils avaient protestés mais avaient finis par s'incliner et accepter de jouer dans leur jeu de tarés.

Sortis du tunnel dans lequel ils avaient perdus un de leurs amis et un autre blessé gravement. Leur moral n'était pas au plus bas. Ils continuaient leur traversée de la Terre Brûlée.

Au bout d'un moment Frypan se mit à crier. Au loin par-dessus la silhouette de la ville se trouvaient deux autres formes qui s'avançait vers eux. Il s'agissait d'un homme et d'une femme. Minho ordonna aux autres blocards de se regrouper.

_Rapprochez vous les uns des autres, ordonna l'Asiatique. Prépares-vous à massacrer ses deux tocards au premier pépin.

Les deux silhouettes se précisèrent et finirent les courses à une distance respectable des blocards.

_Qui-êtes vous ? Demanda Minho. Comme ils vit que les nouveaux ne lui répondait pas, il réitéra sa question : Qui-êtes vous ?

Au lieu de leur répondre, l'homme et la femme se séparèrent et se mirent à décrire un cercle autour du groupe de Thomas pour finirent par se rejoindre derrière la masse d'adolescents.

_On est plus nombreux, insista Minho. Alors dîtes-nous qui vous êtes.

_Des fondus. Répondit la femme en indiquant sans raisons la ville au loin.

_Des fondus ? Comme ceux qui nous ont attaqués au réfectoire ?

Thomas fronça les sourcils. Ces deux-là ne pouvait pas savoir de quoi ils parlaient. Ils n'étaient pas présents lorsque c'est arrivé.

_On est des fondus, répéta l'homme d'une voix plus douce que celle de la femme. Il indiqua lui aussi la ville. On est venu voir si vous en êtes aussi. Si vous avez la Braise.

Minho regarda Thomas et les autres en haussant les sourcils. Personne ne dit rien. Il se retourna vers les inconnus.

_On nous a dit qu'on l'avait. Vous pouvez nous en dire plus ?

_Pas la peine. Si vous l'avez vous saurez bientôt tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur le virus.

_Si vous allez en ville vous devrez vous préparez, ajouta la femme d'une voix dure.

_Pourquoi ? Demanda Newt. Vous allez nous tuez ?

_Nous ? Non. Mais je devais donner un conseil à mes semblables fondus ce serait, elle les fixa dans les yeux, le visage sombre, faites attention à la bande du ChessBoard.

_Le ChessBoard ? Répéta Thomas.

_Surveillez vos arrières, conseilla l'homme.

Après son avertissement l'homme repartit au trot, suivit de la femme. Minho se tourna vers ses compagnons, les sourcils fronçaient en signe de perplexité.

_Le ChessBoard ?

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogea un blocard.

_Ils l'ont dit une bande de gars dont on ferais mieux d'éviter de croiser le chemin, répondit Newt.

A suivre..

 ** _Fin chapitre I_**


End file.
